herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko (PJ Masks)
Gekko (real name: Greg) is the tritagonist in the first season and the deuteragonist in the second season of the cartoon, PJ Masks. He is also the youngest member of the team. His vehicular method of travel is the Gekko-mobile. He is one of the three heroes of the TV show, PJ Masks. Personality As Greg Greg can sometimes be competitive when it comes to playing games, but he isn't very good at rhyming (as evidenced in "Speak UP, Gekko!"). When he isn't Gekko, his isn't as strong and that sometimes causes him to doubt himself. This is usually remedied by Connor and Amaya's encouragement. He's also nice, friendly, helpful, somewhat shy, fun, playful, and funny. As Gekko On occasion, Gekko pretends to be Kick McGee along with Catboy playing as Master Fang during missions. He sometimes displays insecurity, such as in Gekko's Super Gekko Sense when he made up a new power due to thinking that the powers he actually had would now help win the game. He can be easily distracted (which was emphasized in "Slowpoke Gekko"). Like his fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as rejecting Owlette's desire to play along as Flossy Flash with them in "Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Appearence Season 1 #Blame It on the Train, Owlette (tritagonist) #Catboy's Cloudy Crisis (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Pogo-Dozer (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos (main protagonist) #Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Shrinker (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Moon-Ball (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade (tritagonist) #Owlette the Winner (tritagonist) #Speak UP, Gekko! (main protagonist) #Catboy and Master Fang's Sword (tritagonist) #Catboy VS. Robo-Cat (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Giving Owl (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Great Birthday Cake Rescue (deuteragonist) #Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus (main protagonist) #Looking After Gekko (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino (tritagonist) #Catboy's Tricky Ticket (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Missing Gekko-Mobile (main protagonist) #Catboy's Flying Fiasco (tritagonist) #Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes (main protagonist) #Gekko Saves Christmas (main protagonist) #Gekko's Nice Ice Plan (main protagonist) #Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem (main protagonist) #Clumsy Catboy (tritagonist) #Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage (main protagonist) #Owlette's Feathered Friend (tritagonist) #Owlette and the Battling Headquarters (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum (main protagonist) #Catboy Takes Control (deuteragonist) #Owlette's Two Wrongs (tritagonist) #Gekko Floats (main protagonist) #Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder (tritagonist) #Catboy's Great Gig (tritagonist) #Owlette's New Move (tritagonist) #Supersonic Owlette (tritagonist) #Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot (tritagonist) #Owlette of a Kind (tritagonist) #Beat the Drum, Catboy (tritagonist) #Catboy Squared (tritagonist) #Gekko's Super Gekko Sense (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Owletteenies (tritagonist) #Gekko's Blame Campaign (main protagonist) #Owlette and the Moonflower (tritagonist) #Slowpoke Gekko (main protagonist) #Catboy and the Lunar Dome (tritagonist) #Gekko and the Rock of All Power (main protagonist) #Super-Sized Gekko (main protagonist) #Take to the Skies, Owlette (tritagonist) #Slow Down, Catboy (tritagonist) #Gekko's Special Rock (main protagonist) Season 2 #Moonfizzle Balls (tritagonist) #Soccer Ninjalinos (tritagonist) #Lionel-Saurus (main protagonist) #Catboy's Cuddly (tritagonist) #Night of the Cat (deuteragonist) #Catboy Does it Again (tritagonist) #Terrible Two-Some (main protagonist) #Owlette's Luna Trouble (tritagonist) #Ninja Moths (main protagonist) #Who's Got the Owl Power? (tritagonist) #PJ Pinball (main protagonist) #Bounce-a-Tron (main protagonist) #Wacky Floats (main protagonist) #Romeo's Disguise (deuteragonist) #PJ Robot (main protagonist) #PJ Power Up (main protagonist) #Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (main protagonist) #Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress (main protagonist) Gallery Gekko_Stats.jpg Greg_PJ_Masks.png|Greg is Gekko's Alter-Ego Giant_Gekko.gif|Giant Gekko Scared all of Luna Girl's Moths away. Gekko.jpg|Gekko Transforming or Getting ready to use a superpower|link=http://pj-masks.wikia.com/wiki/Gekko download2.jpg|Gekko Climbing the wall Greg-PJ-Power-up.png|Greg Gets Power up. Trivia *In the children's book by french author Romuald Racioppo. In french dub Gekko's name is Gluglu. *In Gekko's Nice Ice Plan, He learns to stick up on the slipping ice but Catboy and Owlette just ignore his plan, but later they learned need to pay attention to him. *Luna Girl has a crush on him. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes